Quiet Night at Fairy Tail
by Miraxus
Summary: It's an unusual quiet night at Fairy Tail, Mirajane is lonely by herself so she accepts an invitation from Laxus. However, sparks fly as the night passed on. My first fanfic. LaxusxMirajane, LEMON ALERT.


**This is my very first fanfic. Sorry if there are any mistakes. LaxMir pairing and a bit of being gay from Freed. I seem to have rushed it, but I hope you'll like it.**

* * *

><p>It's an unusual night in the guild. Only a few people are present with most of the members going home for the holidays. Mirajane, who just finished her usual clean-up duties, sits at the bar while waiting for someone to come by and ask for a drink.<p>

"Well this is a new experience." she thought. "Who is around anyway?"

Mirajane looked to her left and saw Freed Justine and Bixlow, two members of the Raijinshuu, drinking their hearts out after a successful mission. Though it seems that they are drunk by the way they are acting.

"When I looked back at the man, he crapped himself!" Bixlow said before laughing.

"Crapped himself! Crapped himself!" Bixlow's wooden dolls chirped.

Mirajane noticed the dolls laughing as if they were drunk and thought, "I wonder if Bixlow being drunk also makes them drunk."

"I just wish Laxus was there to see it. He would be proud of us." Freed said with a bit of disappointment. A loud noise suddenly comes from the second floor and catches their attention.

"What is that?" Bixlow shouted.

Mirajane answered, "Whatever it is, it's making a lot of noise."

"Well it's too noisy.", Freed answered back after grabbing a chair.

Bixlow saw Freed holding the chair and asked, "Hey, what's up with the chair?"

Freed doesn't seem to hear Bixlow and tossed the chair to the second floor, which only made the noise louder.

Freed and Bixlow are creeped out by the noise and hide behind Mirajane.

Bixlow took a peek at the second floor and said in a comically terrified manner, "W-W-What is that?"

"It came from the second floor.", Mirajane said, chuckling after seeing Freed and Bixlow scared of an unfamiliar noise.

"Should we check it out?", Freed said in a shaky voice.

"Maybe we should.", Mirajane replied.

"F-F-F-Freed, you go first!", Bixlow shouted.

"W-W-WHY SHOULD I?", Freed answered back.

"YOU HAVE A SWORD AND I DON'T!", Bixlow said.

Mirajane stops the argument, "Okay, okay, there's no need to fight. I'll do it."

Freed and Bixlow freeze at her statement before responding, "YES, MA'AM!", in a funny manner.

Mirajane just sighs at the two drunken men and proceeds to climb the stairs to the second floor. Mirajane, together with Freed and Bixlow go up to the second floor, finding out that Cana is the person making the loud noise. Cana has fallen asleep after a long drinking contest with Makarov and her father, Gildarts.

Mirajane sighed in relief before saying, "Oh, it's just Cana. And I thought it was something else. I can't believe you boys are scared of Cana snoring."

"No, we weren't.", Bixlow retorted before blaming Freed, "Shame on you, Freed."

Freed angrily responds, "SHAME ON ME? SHAME ON YOU, YOU WERE THE ONE WHO NEARLY PISSED HIS PANTS!", before jumping on Bixlow and beginning a small brawl. "AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE RIDICULOUS TATTOOS, ESPECIALLY ON MY TONGUE!"

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING? YOU HAVE LAXUS' NAME TATTOOED ON YOUR CHEST!", Bixlow responded before they fell off the second floor and onto the ground.

"NO, I DON'T! I HAVE LAXUS' FACE ON MY CHEST AND I LOVE IT!", Freed shouted again.

These revelations surprise Mirajane. She wonders if Freed is really gay or he was just drunk and thought, "If Freed is gay, then that's minus one male charm for the guild. Too bad. Some of the girls in the guild found him kinda good-looking."

In the middle of the night, Laxus returns from a job he took a week ago, and heads straight for the bar... It has been a year since Gildarts allowed Laxus to come back to Fairy Tail after they returned from Tenrou Island.

Bixlow caught sight of Laxus and shouted, "Hey, Laxus, how's your job?"

"The usual." Laxus said with a smirk.

"That's vintage Laxus for ya. He's the best!" Freed shouted before singing with Bixlow.

Laxus takes a seat in front of the bar and drops his belongings.

Mirajane stood up from her seat and greeted him, "Good evening, Laxus. Coming home late in the evening?"

Laxus sighed and said, "I just came back from my job. I need a drink.", before laying his coat on another seat.

"Coming right up." Mirajane happily proceeded to make the beverage. Before she could do so, she stops to ask Laxus what he wanted.

"What would you like for tonight?", Mirajane asked.

"Give me the strongest you have.", Laxus answered.

"Are you sure?", Mirajane asked with a worried expression.

"Yeah... What's the Raijinshuu doing in the guild at this time of the evening?", Laxus asked.

Mirajane lets out a small chuckles before replying, "Well, I guess they just want to have a drink and talk about what happened during their time away. It looks like they're already drunk."

Bixlow and Freed fall to the ground while snoring as Laxus shakes his head.

"Fascinating."

Laxus notices the unusual night in the guild before asking Mirajane, "The guild seems silent. Where is everybody?"

"Everybody went home early for the holidays. Though I expected them to stay all night and spend the holidays together, it seems like it is the other way around.", Mirajane responded with a bit of disappointment.

"I see... Where's the old man?", Laxus asked.

"The master's already in his room. He got drunk after going on a drinking contest with Cana and the Fifth [Gildarts]."

Laxus chuckled, "That stupid old man. Kind of a weird experience tonight, huh?"

"Yeah. I got used to evening brawls, noisy nights, objects getting thrown at you, and the sight of the guild members filled with enthusiasm and pride. This silent and unusual evening is making me feel nostalgic."

Mirajane prepares Laxus' drink right in front of him after collecting all the ingredients. "Give me a minute here, Laxus."

She noticed Laxus staring at her, which made her blush, "What?"

"The way you're preparing my drink makes me feel like I'm watching some cooking show.", Laxus explained.

"Oh..."

Laxus stared at Mirajane again, eyeing her from head to toe before remembering that the white-haired S-Class mage became famous for her beauty and body in that popular magazine. "Was it Wizard magazine? No, that's something else.", he thought. He was interrupted from his little self-conversation by Gildarts, who is extremely drunk and bloozy.

"Laaaaaxus!", Gildarts comically shouted before sitting beside the Lightning Dragon Slayer, looking at Laxus with an inebriated expression before asking, "Whatcha looking at?"

Laxus quickly shifted his sights somewhere else, wondering how Gildarts knew he was looking at Mirajane's assets before replying.

"Uhh... My drink."

Gildarts laughed at this.

"Nah, you were looking at Mira's titties, weren't you?"

Mirajane blushed as she looked back at Laxus and Gildarts.

Laxus is now getting irritated by Gildarts. "One more crack like that and Mira's definitely gonna shower me with alcohol.", he thought.

"I don't know what you're talking about. It's none of your business.", Laxus said in a state of panic.

Gildarts' eyes widened, "Ooh, why are you acting up? Ahahah..."

Gildarts just snorts and exhales as silence filled the guild.

"GUILTY."

With this, Laxus sprang from his seat and shouted, "GET LOST, GRAMPS!", charging up his lightning to attack Gildarts.

Laxus suddenly stops when he sees that Gildarts has fallen asleep while snoring and shakes his head.

"This old geezer always ticks me off. I can't believe the old man once chose this guy to replace him."

Mirajane lets out a giggle.

"You never got used to it. Here's your drink."

"Thanks."

Laxus drank the contents of his drink at once and let out a sigh of relief.

"God, that feels good. Not to mention, the lovely lady that serves the drinks."

"Thank you."

Mirajane proceeds to go back to her seat before Laxus interrupts her.

"Uhm... Mira?"

Mirajane, surprised, looks back at him.

"What is it, Laxus?"

"Oh... Nothing."

"Seriously, what is it?"

"Well... Since you're not busy making drinks tonight, care to have a drink with me?"

Mirajane combed her hair back with her fingers and said, "Me? Drink with you?"

"I was just gonna ask if you wanted to, but it's okay if you don't. I mean you don't normally drink-"

"Sure... I'd love to.", answered the white-haired mage.

Laxus goes pale in shock after hearing Mirajane say yes to his request.

"Say wha?", Laxus said as he dropped his glass.

Mirajane grabs a bottle of wine from underneath the bar along with two glasses, "I've been saving this for somebody who will invite me to drink."

Laxus smirked at this, "That's impossible. I'm sure a lot of guys ask you to drink with them."

"Well, if their names don't have 'Laxus' and 'Dreyar' on them, then it's a no."

Laxus was again surprised at her statement and thought, "Tch. Does she like me or something? Damn, I can't imagine how it felt for the guys in the guild to be rejected. But still... Why would she save a bottle of alcohol for me?"

Laxus and Mirajane spend hours drinking and talking about things such as Grimoire Heart, Lisanna's return, Edolas, the Oracion Seis, all the things that happened during Laxus' excommunication. He could only wonder how so many things happened in such a short period of time. An hour past midnight, Laxus fell asleep due to drinking most of the alcohol. Mirajane watches him sleep and realized that he needed to find a place to spend the night. She thought of three things: her house where Elfman and Lisanna also live in, Laxus' house, and the sleeping quarters of the guild. Her house was immediately out of the question since she did not want to surprise her siblings by bringing home Laxus and sleeping with him in her room. Bringing Laxus to his house is difficult, Mirajane knew that he no longer owns that house since he got excommunicated. Only one choice was left, and that was the sleeping quarters.

Mirajane had difficulty in carrying Laxus to the sleeping quarters since Laxus is nearly twice her size. When she lost her grip on Laxus, she could only pull him by his leg until they reached one of the beds prepared for guests. With great difficulty, Mirajane finally laid Laxus on one of the beds and tucked him in.

"Gee, you sure are drunk, Laxus.", Mirajane thought.

Laxus was all sweaty and smelled like alcohol, and Mirajane thought of removing his clothes to cool him down. She blushed at the thought of doing it and trembled when she grabbed a hold of his shirt.

"Relax, Mira, you're just going to remove his shirt. Focus.", Mirajane scrambled her thoughts and opened the blonde-haired mage's shirt. As she was undoing the buttons, Mirajane ran her hands over Laxus' chest, amazed at how firm it is.

"So... Firm and tight...", said Mirajane. Mirajane was shocked at what she just did and slapped herself, "Focus, Mira, what are you doing?"

Mirajane finally took a hold of herself and continued removing Laxus' upper clothing. When it was finally done, Mirajane blushed at the sight of a semi-naked Laxus and contemplated on removing his pants as well. She looks around her and back at Laxus, still blushing, "I don't know but this feels right..."

Mirajane took hold of the straps of her dress and let it slide through her shoulders. Her dress falls off, revealing her pink colored bra and panties. She mounted Laxus in a blink of an eye and observed his upper body.

She observed and touched every part of Laxus' upper body, putting a description on each part she touched. "Such fine abs, buff arms, nicely packed chest, this tattoo fits him... Ah... Laxus...", Mirajane moaned as she felt her body heat up just by touching Laxus. "I'm starting to feel hot, too."

Mirajane unhooked her bra and pulled it off, exposing her large, gorgeous breasts and erect nipples, and threw her bra on the floor. She grasped her left nipple, circling it with her finger, and started rubbing herself while looking at Laxus. "Ah! Laxus!"

Mirajane's moans grew louder and louder as she felt her climax near, screaming Laxus' name as she reached her limit, her panties being soaked by her own fluid. She breathed heavily as she wilted on top of Laxus, resting her head underneath his chin. "Laxus..."

"Hey... Are you done?", asked a familiar voice.

Mirajane's eyes widened in surprise as she raised herself up, only to see Laxus awake.

"Laxus? I-I thought you were sleeping.", Mirajane said in a state of panic. Was Laxus watching her enjoy herself the whole time? Maybe.

"How could I be sleeping when there's a nice show right on top of me?", Laxus answered before chuckling.

Before Mirajane could answer him, Laxus lunged in and kissed her. Mirajane moaned when she felt Laxus' hot tongue dance along with her own tongue inside her mouth as he rolled her over so he could be in the dominant position. Laxus spread her legs out and rubbed his crotch on her womanly area, which made her moan in delight.

"Damn, you're soaking wet down here, Mirajane.", Laxus said as he rubbed his fingers against Mirajane's panties, making her moan even louder. Mirajane felt Laxus fondling with her breasts and moaned again. Laxus leaned closer and began sucking her right breast while squeezing the left with his hand. "Laxus.", Mirajane grasped the bedsheets tightly. She felt extremely delighted when Laxus suddenly began sucking and squeezing out her breastmilk, which surprised them both.

"I guess there is a reason why you have huge tits." Laxus pulled Mirajane's panties off and threw somewhere around the room, leaving her completely naked. "Damn, you're even wetter than before." Mirajane watched as Laxus started taking off his pants. Mirajane squealed at the sight of Laxus' large, erected penis.

"Yeah... That was every girl's reaction when they saw it."

"Are you sure that would fit in me?"

"Sure it will. Plus, you'll feel good." Laxus then slowly inserted his penis into Mirajane's womanly area, hoping not to hurt her. Mirajane moaned as she felt her virginity slowly being taken away. "Ah... Laxus..." Mirajane screamed in pleasure as Laxus grabbed her rear while thrusting his penis into her.

Laxus' movement steadily became faster as Mirajane coils her legs around his hips. "Ah! Laxus! Faster!" Mirajane's moans can be heard outside the sleeping quarters, luckily, everyone is in a deep sleep.

"Sh*t... You're getting tighter and tighter, Mirajane." Laxus pins down Mirajane's arms to the bed and watches as her large breasts bounced along with their rhythm.

She felt Laxus gripping her hands with one hand while his free hand roamed around her body, which made her feel even more pleasured.

"Laxus! I love it!"

"Yeah... I know you are."

Mirajane suddenly felt a sensation that she has never felt before, as if something was ready to burst out of her womanly area. "Laxus! I'm gonna-"

"Sure... Don't hold back."

Laxus felt Mirajane tighten around his penis and knew that she was at her limit. He nipped at her neck while Mirajane started moaning out his name as his rhythm went even faster than before. "Ohohoh, sh*t! MIRA!"

"LAXUS!"

Mirajane and Laxus screamed out each others' names as they climaxed together. Mirajane felt Laxus' shoot all of his semen inside her while he thrusted a few more times before pulling out. "Damn, a lot shot out... Might be enough to make a baby, don't you think?"

"I don't know.", Mirajane said, breathing heavily from the pleasure Laxus gave her. "I'm tired."

"Then let's go to sleep." Laxus laid down beside Mirajane and embraced her before going to sleep.

"Good night, Mira."

"Good night, Laxus... I love you."

"... I love you, too."

(Nine months later)

Laxus has come back again from his job. The guild is noisy again as he approached the bar, spotting the white haired S-Class mage serving drinks. "I'm home.", Laxus chuckles before raising his hand, showing a wedding ring.

"How's work today, honey?", Mirajane turns around to face Laxus while holding a bottle to feed a newborn baby boy, also wearing a similar wedding ring.

"You know you're not supposed to work yet, right?"

"I know. I just thought our baby might need some fresh air." Mirajane chuckled as Laxus carried their baby.

"I can get used to this. Let's have another."

Mirajane pinched Laxus' ear and pulled him inside the guild master's quarters to discuss with Makarov.

Meanwhile...

"I can't believe it! MIRA IS MARRIED!" Wakaba Mine cries on a table while his friend Macao Conbolt comforts him.

"Just let it go, man. You're not the only one crying about it."

Wakaba and Macao look across the tables and see Freed being comforted by Evergreen and Bixlow.

"That's just too bad." Macao and Wakaba laugh as the guild starts its usual everyday fighting.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Apologies for the ending, my mind suddenly went blank and I came up with this.<br>**


End file.
